


Impatience

by kiyala



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rom comes home from an exhausting day of work to find Yaiba in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

The universe is against him today. 

Rom is exhausted and overworked, too many deadlines looming over his head at work for him to even get a moment to breathe. He's late to come home from work, because he stayed back to get as much done as possible. His shoulders are a tired slump as he waits for the elevator on the ground floor of his apartment building. The air-conditioning in the elevator is still broken. Rom leans against the wall, loosening his tie. It's less than a minute in the small, stuffy box, but he can feel the sweat on the back of his neck by the time it reaches his floor. 

He sighs heavily, glad for the fact that they don't have band practice that night, taking his keys out of his pocket and unlocking his door. The moment he opens it, he freezes in his tracks because he immediately notices two things:

One, his apartment smells like Yaiba. Two, he can hear a very distinct _whirr_ coming from his bedroom.

He swallows hard, shutting the door behind him quietly. He toes his shoes off and walks to the bedroom, his socked feet silent against the floor. His bedroom door is open and he looks inside, gripping tightly onto the doorframe as he watches Yaiba squirming on his bed. He's on his knees, face pressed into a pillow, muffling his moans as he reaches behind him, thrusting his favourite vibrator into himself. His tail flicks restlessly and Rom's mouth goes dry as he realises that Yaiba's cock is leaking, a slow, steady stream of precome dripping onto the bedsheets. Rom steps forward, kneeling on the edge of the bed. Yaiba jerks in surprise, looking up. 

"Rom," he gasps, and his face is flushed, his eyes glazed. He's breathless as he speaks, his words coming out in a rush. "I was trying to surprise you, but I got impatient."

"Still a surprise," Rom murmurs, reaching over to pull Yaiba's hand away from the base of the vibrator, replacing it with his own. 

He doesn't have the energy to fuck Yaiba the way he really wants right now, but the vibrator is on its highest setting. Even with the slow, deep thrusts Rom uses, it has Yaiba shaking apart in no time. Yaiba moans into the pillow, biting down on it as he comes. Rom strokes a hand over Yaiba's back, grateful for the fact that he had the foresight to put an extra sheet down before he started.

"You're going to fuck me now, right?" Yaiba asks eagerly, watching Rom undress, eyeing the bulge in his pants. He shifts closer, nuzzling against it, and Rom makes a sound of surprise, stopping Yaiba with a hand in his hair. 

"I want to," Rom replies truthfully. His pants and underwear are the last to come off and his face heats as he watches Yaiba lick his lips. "I really, really don't have the energy for it right now."

"Oh." Yaiba pouts, and Rom leans in immediately, kissing him. "Did I pick a bad day?"

"No such thing," Rom tells him, lying down on the bed once he's naked, pulling Yaiba against him, away from the wet spot on the bed. He presses his nose against Yaiba's shoulder, breathing in the sex, sweat, and the distinct smell of _him_. "I always like coming home to you. I just need a bit of a break first. Maybe in a while, we can…"

"Yeah." Resting his head against Rom's shoulder, Yaiba smiles. "We can nap first."

Wrapping his arm around Yaiba's waist, Rom hums in agreement. It's nice to lie here in each other's arms. The only problem is keeping their hands to themselves. It's difficult at the best of times, but Yaiba is still a sweaty mess, his chest rising and falling. His skin is warm to the touch and Rom doesn't mean to trail his fingers down Yaiba's chest and over his stomach, doesn't even realise he's doing it until Yaiba presses into the touch with a soft whine. 

Yaiba takes Rom's hand into his own, guiding it down to his cock. Rom isn't even surprised that he's already hard again, huffing quietly in amusement as he wraps his fingers around it.

"What if I did all the work?" Yaiba asks in a breathy whisper. "You don't have to fuck me. You don't even have to do anything but just lie there. I'll take care of everything. I just want your cock, Rom."

Rom bites his lip, still not used to Yaiba speaking so plainly about what he wants. He nods, taking a deep breath. "Yeah. Okay."

In an instant, Yaiba is on top of him, straddling him but facing away from him. 

"Yaiba?" Rom asks cautiously, frowning.

"I wanted to try this," Yaiba murmurs, reaching for Rom's cock. He guides it closer, but instead of pushing it into him, he rubs it against his entrance, back and forth, teasing them both. 

Rom exhales loudly, his head falling back heavily against the pillow. Yaiba keeps going, grinding back against him, sliding his cock between the cheeks of his arse, over his entrance, against his balls. He strokes the length as he goes and Rom lies there, melting against the mattress, letting Yaiba do as he pleases. 

"This feels so good," Yaiba murmurs, grinding back against Rom a little harder. "I knew it would, but it's even better because I'm already stretched nice and open for you. I could take you whenever I wanted. You'll come inside me, won't you? I'll make sure you're nice and deep inside me when you're ready to come." 

"Yeah," Rom gasps. He's so far gone that he'd agree to anything Yaiba asked of him right now. "Fuck, Yaiba—"

"I know." Yaiba laughs breathlessly. "You're already close, aren't you? You always get so worked up when you watch me. No matter how much you pretend you don't. I know you do."

Rom moans as Yaiba takes hold of his cock, guiding it into himself. Yaiba is hot, tight, deliberately clenching down around him. Rom can't even string coherent thoughts together, too desperate to come. 

"Rom, please," Yaiba whines, and that does it. He's coming before he can even properly register it, a surprised cry escaping his mouth. He feels Yaiba come as well, covering Rom's thighs with it. 

Rom pants loudly, holding onto Yaiba's hips, keeping him where he is for a moment. Yaiba is slow to move away, humming contently once he does, feeling Rom's come slide out of him, down his legs. He pushes two fingers into himself, stretching himself so more of it comes out. Rom swallows hard, knowing that Yaiba is doing it deliberately, aware that it's right in his line of sight. The smug look that Yaiba throws over his shoulder only confirms it.

"C'mere," Rom murmurs, reaching for him. He inhales deeply against Yaiba's neck, shivering with pleasure. "You're filthy."

"You like it," Yaiba replies, unrepentant. "I need a shower, though. Maybe you'll regain some of your energy if you join me."

"Or," Rom says, raising an eyebrow, "you're going to get me to fuck you again, and I'll end up even more tired."

"Well, maybe," Yaiba says, giving Rom's lips a peck before he gets out of the bed. "I guess you'll just have to join me to see which one happens."

Rom grins, watching as Yaiba gets up and walks towards the bathroom, tail swaying behind him. 

Of course he follows.


End file.
